Hasta siempre, Bulma
by SheylaKon
Summary: Bulma había fallecido hace 20 años... Pequeño one shot en honor a Hiromi Tsuru, voz en japonés de Bulma, fallecida el 17/11/17. Te extrañaremos. (Contiene ligero KakaVege - Goku x Vegeta)


― _¡Ánimo chicos! Contamos con ustedes_.

Aquello fue lo último que escuchó de ella antes de partir, no se imaginaba que seria la última vez que la veria llena de vida.

Bulma había fallecido hace 20 años de forma repentina. Cuando regresó, hace nucho tiempo, triunfante del Torneo, no se esperó aquello, creyó que era una broma y una muy estúpida. Le contaron que simplemente se desplomó en su laboratorio, su corazón se había detenido y dejó de respirar.

Enojo, ira, confusión, tristeza, todo se arremolinó dentro de él al comprobar la verdad: su Bulma se había ido. La mujer que lo ayudó cambiar, a ser un mejor hombre, un mejor esposo y un mejor padre, simplemente se fue.

Se enojó con todos, destruyó todo lo que quiso y se alejó lo más que pudo de aquel lugar, Corporación Capsula, donde nadie se atrevió a detenerlo ni a seguirlo, los recién llegados aún seguían en shock y los demás no tenían un mejor semblante.

No sabía en que punto del mundo se encontraba pero no le interesó. Montañas, ríos, bosques, todo a su paso quedó en destrucción, si había algún animal, si había algún ser humano por ahí, pocas probabilidades tenía de sobrevivir cuando el príncipe expulsó una gran ráfaga de ki llena de ira de descontrol; un grito grave, fuerte y desgarrador salió de su garganta acompañando esta destrucción.

Cuando su cuerpo pareció agotarse tras varios y largos minutos, una fuerte lluvia cayó sobre la zona en la que se encontraba, parecía que el cielo acompañaba su dolor y hacia que esas gotas de agua se mezclaran con las saladas que se resbalaban por la mejilla del príncipe.

―Bulma... ―dejó escapar suavemente de sus labios y cerrando con gran fuerza sus ojos, negándose a aceptar la verdad.

―Fuiste mi mejor amiga. ―escuchó otra voz que era muy familiar para él y abrió los ojos.

El paisaje había cambiado totalmente, de la torrencial lluvia y un lugar en escombros, pasó a ser un bello campo verde y un Sol que iluminaba y aclarecía el cielo azul. Miró a su izquierda y ahí estaba el hombre de cabellos alborotados en la misma posición que él con las rodillas en el suelo y las manos juntas, en señal de respeto, mirando hacia el frente.

―Te extrañamos.

Observaba su mirada, llena de tristeza y melancolía pero con una sonrisa forzandose a estar presente como si ella le mirase.

Fijó su vista al frente y en letras doradas se podía ver con mucha claridad su nombre: Bulma Brief.

Vegeta recordaba que en algún momento había reunido las esferas del dragón para traerla de vuelta, le exigión al Gran Dragón que la trajese pero este no podía hacer nada contra una muerte natural.

Aquel idiota de cabellos negros llegó cuando más enojado estaba y más se veía perdido.

Lo golpeó, lo insulto, hizo todo lo que pudo para que se alejará pero ahí estaba. Terco, necio e idiota, lo odiaba más que antes pero luego se dió cuenta porque seguía ahí. Goku era tal vez el único que podria entenderlo.

Bulma fue el primer ser humano, además de su abuelo, que conoció, fue su primera amiga y la que inició toda esta loca aventura que desencadenó en la historia que ellos conocen.

―Lo siento. ―lo escuchó otra vez hablar con una mirada culpable y y el semblante decaído.

Aquella mujer probablemente seria la mejor que ambos conocerian. Era hermosa, inteligente, fuerte y valiente, una gran madre, una maravillosa esposa y una excelente amiga. Nunca la podrian olvidar.

―Lo siento ―volvió a repetir el que estaba a su lado.

Esto colmó la paciencia del príncipe saiyajin y cambió su ánimo, se levantó e inmediatamente, Goku también lo hizo.

―Escucha insecto ―dijo mientras lo sostenía de la parte delantera de su gi mientras el otro lo miraba extrañada y confundido.

Estaba cansado, todos los años que iban ahí era lo que le oía decir y no comprendía porqué, ahora lo hace y le enoja el pensar estar en lo correcto.

―Deja de decir eso ―hablaba completamente molesto― ella... ―bajó el tono de su voz y dirigió su mirada a la lápida en tanto lo soltaba― ella sería feliz...

Sus hijos habían crecido, Trunks era quien dirigía Corporación Cápsula y llevaba con orgullo el título de su madre. Bra era una copia idéntica de Bulma, de hecho lo era tanto que a veces le ocasionaba dolor de cabeza, pero la amaba, los amaba a los dos. Ambos ya no necesitaban mucho de él y él no interferia mucho en sus vidas. El siguió adelante y sabía que Bulma seria feliz por él.

Goku no entendía a que se refería pero luego sonrío más relajado y con los ánimos volviéndole al cuerpo.

El menor de cabellos alborotados miró nuevamente a la lápida con la misma sonrisa. Aquel lugar se hallaba cubierto de pasto verde y fresco y también de flores de muchos colores lo que le hacía recordar lo bella y alegre que era su amiga.

Se encontraban muy cerca de la montaña paoz y, de hecho, la visitaban sin falta cada año pero en lugar de hacerlo el día que falleció, como muchos de sus amigos lo hacian, decidieron hacerlo el día que ambos se conocieron, Goku no tenía idea de como lo recordaba pero era feliz de hacerlo.

A veces se sentía culpable por lo que hacía, pero no se arrepentía y menos cuando la mano de Vegeta cubría la suya. El también la conocía muy bien y sabía que ella sería feliz de que cuide a aquel orgulloso príncipe.

Si alguien se pregunta cómo pasó aquello, solo queda responder que esa es otra historia.

Vámonos. decía el mayor de ellos soltando la mano del otro y preparándose para volar.

―¡Sí! ¡muero de hambre! ―respondía con una sonrisa y una mano en la nuca el otro saiyajin mientras seguía lo seguía.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en esos años luego del Torneo, más enemigos intentaron invadir la Tierra, más fuertes se volvieron ellos, hubo más problemas, más caoz pero la paz prevaleció y algo que se mantuvo perenne, fueron ellos, ellos y su única manera de ser, ellos y su eterno cariño por mujer que les cambió la vida.

―¡¡Kakaroto eres un idiota!!

Se escuchaba lejano el grito del príncipe cuando Goku lo sujetó firme de la cintura y emprendió el vuelo con él, haciéndo notarse en sus mejillas un ligero rubor que nadie vería más que la presencia semi transparente de una mujer de cabellos azules, con una belleza como la de antaño y con una sonrisa sincera dirigida hacia ellos mientras los veía partir.

―¡Ánimo chicos! ¡sean felices! ―decía con una voz alegre que los guerreros Z y todo aquel que tuvo el gusto de haberla oído, extranaría y recordaría siempre.

―――――※―――――

 **Palabras: 1134**

 **Fecha: 18/11/17**

Este one shot va dedicado a la gran Hiromi Tsuru, su muerte fue totalmente repentina y algo chocante para mí. Sé que ha hecho muchos otros trabajos pero los fans de Dragon Ball la recordaremos mayormente como Bulma, la loca chica que inició esta loca aventura y aunque sea solo su voz, es alguien que nos ha acompañado desde el inicio y también es alguien muy preciada para sus fans.

 ** _Hasta siempre, Hiromi_**.


End file.
